


City Nights

by Veersight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I actually feel like i can't tag my work as anything but T rated, Romantic Gestures, Tension, Useless Lesbians, anyway hi im back at it again with FRUSTRATION ( tm), even in this setting, will add more tags later probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veersight/pseuds/Veersight
Summary: It was inevitable , they both knew that deep down within themselves . So why not take the chances ?





	City Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Versix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versix/gifts).



> ya boi's back with more soul-crushing fics . this time , it's lesbians , harold ! 
> 
> this is a bit weird in a way that the story will be sort of a puzzle board ; a potential four part puzzle board where you slowly find out things about the situation & the characters within this convoluted mystery series
> 
> written for my darling friend & fellow partner in crime : versix ♥️ merci d'être ici pour moi et cette belle création de la nôtre
> 
> tl ; dr : will edit when im not falling asleep on my desk

She likes to think that it  was rare for these sorts of moments to appear in her life , in _both_ of their lives really . They were hardly the types to explore the realm of the unpredictable when it came to people , ironic enough as it was that they were both here and now with this situation on both their shoulders .

The light above Caitlyn flickers for a single moment .  She raises her heavy glance to the ceiling lamp with a soft sigh , before going back to the papers littered across her once immaculately clean table that no doubt hid coffee stains by now . It had been countless nights and days of pacing and thinking if not active investigations on contacts that were involved with the underground mafia they tracked down .

Her eyes ached for sleep as much as her body did at this point , fingers pressed against her temples while occasionally wrapping around the handle of her half-empty coffee mug .

“ Even as a child you kept your hair past your shoulders .”  
  
Caitlyn puts down her fountain pen and slowly whirls around from her seat , exasperated to find her guest already on the giving end of the evening’s conversation ( or lack thereof )  . LeBlanc had apparently awoke from her nap much sooner than expected and now stood in front of a bookshelf of memoirs , a small oversight on the sheriff’s end . Though she has to admit it wasn’t _too_ significant of a difference as to whether Emilia was awake or not , her recent companion had been far more intrigued in the aspects of simply seeking contact rather than actually coming up with _ideas_ on capturing the leader of the mafia they were after .

But that was part of their agreement , she supposes --- this eccentric , unlikely partnership they struck up out of mutual frustration in seeking out their target in the middle of some abandoned plaza . What she _hadn’t_ anticipated to come along with it were the vague or playful responses Emilia would contribute to their conversations before derailing into other irrelevant notions that kept her entertained more than anything .

It began as the subtle things , small expressions that didn’t mean much unless overinterpreted or light touches on her arm or hand . Caitlyn could hardly care less then ; thinking that the mage in her company was just testing her for the sheer sake of it , if not wanting an excuse from their investigation .

Then of course , came the flirting that she had been all too familiar with from her younger years in the academy and even in recent years . Playful little things , a teasing promise here and a light implication there that would and _still_ fluster Caitlyn for hours on end after they were made .

Now there’s _this_ \---the observations she liked to point out like a navigator set atop the mast of a ship . But rather than eyeing storms and rivals , Emilia noted _her_ exquisitely ; in the way she apparently bit her lip when she was deep in thinking or the little detail of Caitlyn resting her chin on her knuckles rather than her palm .

All of which led to the here and now , as she finds LeBlanc amidst the dim darkness of the living room and folds her arms atop the back of her chair.

“What is it?”

The pale woman turns to her with a grin “ Your old family photos , of course . “

“Ah yes ,  I’m afraid old looks sometimes die hard in the same way that habits do “ came Caitlyn’s lazy drawl . She notes with a smile of her own that LeBlanc was barely able to reach the first shelf without the heels she liked to parade around in so often , which made her wonder .  . . how much shorter was she really ?

Emilia picks up the picture frame in question off one of the lower shelves , looking far less intimidating in the white blouse and black pleated skirt she opted for this evening rather than the trenchcoat and high knee boots in the day . Not that Caitlyn minded , she even had to guiltily admit that the mage looked beautiful no matter what she wore , and tgat Emilia reminded Caitlyn of her younger cousin on her mother’s side --- a picture of innocence and romantic daydreams  .

Though LeBlanc was far from that she imagines. Caitlyn could hardly comprehend what’s going on through the other woman’s mind from her body language much less her expressions . She hardly understood how to decipher her all the while Emilia had managed to read the sheriff like a well loved novel .  

It was .  . . unfair , yet all of it made her _want_ to know the mage even more .

“ Age didn’t seem to corner your hairstyle back in the slightest “ Emilia spares a look towards her then offers a quiet smile “ Long hair suits you . “

Caitlyn stops herself mid snort , tucking a loose strand behind her ear “ My mother thought I looked better in braids or some elaborate ensemble , she used to spend eternity combing out tangles and pinning clips into it before dinner parties . I think she might have been wanted to be a hairdresser at a point , she fell in love with doing it “

She hears a soft chuckle   “ That’s sweet of her , she must have adored you .”

The sheriff nods , a little smile caressing her lips “ Quite . She always went out of her way to do things like that ”

There was a hum of understanding as Caitlyn watches LeBlanc put the photo back in it’s rightful place ,  before absentmindedly trailing her hand across the sofa and back to the spot she had slept in moments earlier. The other woman’s silence was .  . . unlike her to say the least , she was never quiet for more than a minute unless she was deep in thought or having one of her ‘ off days ‘ as Caitlyn had been quick to learn in the past two weeks they’ve been in each other’s company . Emilia was as volatile with emotions as she was with her expressions at times ; cold and quiet one moment then mischievous or caring the next . She was a never ending mystery , and held a string that wrapped itself around Caitlyn’s hand as she tugged her along.

Emilia then pulls out something from the pocket of her skirt . Caitlyn could barely take a guess as to what it was before a small flicker of fire sprouts between the woman’s fingertips and lights a now exposed cigarette . She pinches the bridge of her nose at that and pouts to herself more than the mage in question .  

“ Please tell me you’re not smoking in _my_ apartment without atleast opening the windows . “

LeBlanc laughs , a _genuine_ one at that before taking a puff and slowly exhaling . Whatever it was certainly didn’t _smell_ like the typical type of cigars that Caitlyn had grown accustomed to around the office  , in fact it smelled sweet rather than it typically did . Regardless of what it was , Caitlyn still stood up and walked to one of the nearest windows near the sofa and opened it halfway .

“Are you going to deny a woman her simple pleasures ? ”

The sheriff huffs, a hand to her forehead and her patience slowly wearing thin .  She wasn’t normally intolerant when it came to her guests ---she really wasn’t--- but Caitlyn didn’t typically go several hours without sleep either.  

“ No , o-of course not ” She stammers . Ocean eyes shift away from her and back to the door , not wanting to make a single slight of eye contact .  
  
Through rather than stopping any further action, LeBlanc only gives her another subtle snicker .

“ Come here darling . Sit beside me .”

Caitlyn looks to her in disbelief , almost unsure as to whether or not the woman was serious about the offer . Yet Emilia pats the seat next to her and leans back against the soft cushions , her legs tucked beside her all the while she takes another gentle puff of the cigar .

The sheriff  presses her lips into a fine line and utters without a single breath of hesitance “ I’m flattered by your generous offer , really ,  but I have work to do with the investigatio--”

“ Those criminals are _hardly_ in a hurry to hide in shadows Caitlyn , I can assure you of that .” LeBlanc intrudes . Those amber eyes are directly peering into her own without a shred of mercy in her gaze . “You can excuse yourself a mere fifteen minutes to make yourself coffee , surely you can spare the same to lay your head down , no? ”

Caitlyn furrows her brows , her lips briefly clamping shut before she had the chance to argue with LeBlanc’s words . She had a point , and the sheriff nearly rolls her eyes at the fact that it was as legitimate as it was  ; but it would be better for both of them to not get into anything this evening .

So she sighs and finally surrenders as she moves over to the free space beside LeBlanc , slumping her head back into the pillows as her mind finally settles for the first time in days . Caitlyn could care less to argue at this point , her thoughts were as derailed as her sleep schedule at this point .

Emilia briefly reaches out to the coffee table in front of them for an ashtray that Caitlyn honestly forgot about . It wasn’t something she would own in the slightest , but it was her _father_ ’ _s_ , who decided to leave it during one of his rare visits  . Vi often took advantage of it when she decided to linger around to smoke outside so the odd item atleast got some sort of use , she supposes .

“ Here , try taking a small sample of this .” Caitlyn’s attention flicks back to the deep haired woman and realized that she held out the cigar towards her .

“ I don’t smoke , Emilia .” She drones out .

LeBlanc tsks , the same kind that she’s heard time and time again “ Come now , it’s a cheap brand and it’ll certainly ease your nerves . It tastes differently as well --- fruity if you must know  .”  
It took her a moment or two of looking up to the other woman’s amber gaze and sighing before finally , _finally_ taking the cigar from her . Why she even cared to indulge Emilia’s whims was honestly beyond Caitlyn , but on the other hand , LeBlanc probably wouldn’t have been quick to stop insisting either . It wasn’t like Caitlyn had much of a mind to object , not when she was this exhausted .

She takes a light puff of the cigarette without much second thought to it and lets the subtle taste of strawberry tinted tobacco overtake her as she exhales . Caitlyn’s features crinkle and she lightly coughs as the smoke fill her lungs . Definitely not the best combination . Emilia takes the cigar back , smiling to herself as she takes another taste then sets it back on the ashtray before resting her elbow atop of the cushions to uphold her head , watching her intently.

Caitlyn turns her gaze towards her with a pout “ That’s awful , how can you stand that taste ?”

LeBlanc chuckles “ I don’t , but I do confess that it’s become a guilty habit through the years . The flavour comes to be second priority more often than not , especially with these varieties of cigars ; though Shurima certainly has better quality . ”

The sheriff shakes her head , closing her eyes . It was how most of Emilia’s answers had gone for the most part , and that hadn’t seemed to change even now when she seemed favourable to talk to  “ Unbelievable ”

“ As unbelievable as you somehow still being awake after atleast two days of no sleep? I would argue that, my dear”

Caitlyn pinches the bridge of her nose , tipping her head back against the softness of the cushions and staring blankly at the ceiling .  “ I have work to do Emilia , there isn’t time to sleep for long hours . Even a nap is a risque endeavor .” She huffs .

She didn’t even need to turn to Emilia to know that she had smirked to herself , she can practically _feel_ the mage’s smugness radiating off of her and cutting through Caitlyn’s nerves like fine blade . “ Do you now ?”

“Yes , work that _you_ refuse to help with .” Caitlyn scoffs back a bit bolder than she would have liked . It was _her_ turn to have the upper hand , it would only be fair when it came to their back and forth jabs, especially with how Emilia’s been acting in just the few short days fate sealed them together. She aims her gaze back to Emilia and practically has to reign in the smile that threatened to find it’s way to her lips . LeBlanc was staring right back at her , but she certainly wasn’t laughing or smirking ; in fact she seemed more puzzled than anything else .

But that only lasted as quickly as it came  . Her expression cleared itself like a blank slate and the other woman suddenly draws closer , eyes lidded and her head tilted gently to it’s side , upheld only by her hand . Caitlyn doesn’t move , frozen in mystique and curiosity . Her lips part gently as Emilia delicately caresses a strand of hair away from her cheek .

“I disagree , I’ve certainly been useful in our investigations thus far ; I’ve provided valuable information and resources ” She lilts, smooth and melodic .

Caitlyn was speechless . Her arms and legs were glued to the sofa with little intention of setting free , and her mind was blanking in the worst possible moment . This was inappropriate  and indecent on all levels she could possibly imagine - - - but _oh_ how she didn’t want Emilia’s warm touch to leave her at _any_ cost . LeBlanc was soft in ways that Caitlyn hadn’t expected , her palm was gentle to the touch without a single hint of callous traced into them despite claiming she lived near Noxian territory . Had she never held a weapon before ?

Emilia chuckles to herself  . A thumb caresses the sheriff’s cheek with something akin to the feeling of camaraderie ; delicate , slow  . . . “ Surely you must have time to ease yourself , no? Even the most ambitious of minds need time to rest ”  She looks to the sheriff with that certain . . . look --- perhaps amusement ? Wonder ?  
  
She wasn’t certain about anything in the slightest about anything except for the fact that the woman beside her was infuriatingly convincing to say the least ; and . . .  gentle .

Yet she was a complete stranger . Porcelain and hauntingly beautiful . How did she manage to have such a woman in her company ?

_Mutual benefits , that is all . It always drew back to business ._

“ You don’t look convinced ” the woman smirks . Manicured hands wander , lower down her ( more than likely red ) cheeks at that same slow tantalizing pace and Caitlyn is utterly frozen underneath Emilia’s spell . Her heart is threatening to escape her chest while her breaths are running short with each second .

She swears that Emilia has somehow leaned closer , because she can hear LeBlanc’s voice echoing around her all the while those traitorous fingers of hers pave a path to Caitlyn’s neck .

“ But merely look at what you’ve done in _three_ days , my dear . You are _exquisite_ in ways you don’t credit yourself for , it’s a shame truly . “

Caitlyn furrows her brows , her lips pursing tightly as she tries to bitterly refuse her own body’s reaction . Her skin was hot , the air between them was _boiling_ and she bites the inside of her cheek to steel herself  when she speaks “ Because it’s my job , simple at that ”

She swallows . Breathless though she has barely moved .

“ I scarcely believe that . You’re intelligent as you are alluring . . . both as a host with _generous_ hospitality and such persistence in your ambitions . Surely I can admire a woman for that , no ? ” Emilia’s voice dips lower in sync with her hand’s movements , her touch now wandering across the expanse of Caitlyn’s shoulders . The woman shivers in the warmth of the Piltovian summer .

“ Caitlyn . “ Emilia chuckles breathily . Her name sounded like honey on those dark lips and Caitlyn could hardly turn away from those amber eyes  . “ You deserve rest , darling .”

She smiles slowly and leans in to press a soft kiss against Caitlyn’s cheek . It was brief , too quick even --- oh , she wanted it to last --- but Emilia pulls away not a second longer and moves away from her place on the couch .

The sheriff looks to her , dumfounded . She takes her cigar back from it’s home on the ashtray and takes another puff , walking towards the table in an easy stride as she does .  “ Now , let’s see your information . . .”

Her next words were lost to Caitlyn , her mind still dwelling on those few moments even after Emilia moved on as if nothing had happened  ; breath still falling short and her mind eons away from any thought of sleep now . 

_This isn’t what I expected ._

 


End file.
